Growth hormone enhances protein synthesis and improves nitrogen balance when administered with adequate nutrition. In this study, patients requiring long-term nutritional support (>3 weeks) because of fistulas or gastrointestinal disease will be randomized into two groups. One group will receive placebo injections and the second group will receive growth hormone (10mg.daily). The effects on nitrogen and mineral economy will be compared.